


Make it easy, I don't wanna be without ya

by IceSword46



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s06e06 The Wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSword46/pseuds/IceSword46
Summary: A talk about boundaries becomes a talk about relationships.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Make it easy, I don't wanna be without ya

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. They certainly own my heart, though.
> 
> Title from Don't Wanna Be Without Ya by Penny and Sparrow.

The drive home is, well, quiet. They laugh a little at the fact that they unintentionally showed up to an orgy as the lights of Jake's apartment vanish in the rear view mirror, but after that it's mainly the sounds of Patrick's thumb rhythmically tapping the steering wheel just a little too quickly to be in time with whatever Top 40 songs were playing quietly on the radio.

"So," Patrick begins as he shrugs out of his jacket and drapes it over the back of a chair. "That was more information than I planned on learning about Stevie." 

David laughs softly and shakes his head. "Yeah, It's safe to say she was not factored into our night's plans."

Patrick looks somewhere over Davis' shoulder as he asks, "What were our night's plans?"

David's mouth twists with wry amusement. "I figured we'd have a couple of drinks and see what happens." Patrick nods, lets out a breath he was only partially aware he was holding. David watches this and lets out an "ah" of realization. "We never really talked about 'seeing what happens' would entail, did we?"

Patrick shakes his head, a quick movement. "No. And we probably should have? But in my head I was ready to go with the flow of it all. I was excited to! And then we got there and I wasn't sure what to expect but it was not... that." He sits down with a soft thud on the couch.

David isn't one-hundred-percent sure how to tread these waters. With all of David's past "drinks and see what happens" David knew exactly what was going to happen, or at least had a general idea. So much of _everything_ with Patrick has been new and taking it milestone by milestone. It's been, well, really nice. It didn't make David feel like there was something expected of him, like he wasn't meeting someone's needs soon enough. Patrick actually talked about how he was feeling, which in turn forced David to talk about he was feeling. How did they not talk more about this?

He's gotten good at reading the worry lines of Patrick's face, noticing when the tension builds up in Patrick's shoulders. He feels like he should have caught all of this sooner. Fuck. ""Before we talk about this," David starts, "I want to say something." He sits at the opposite end of the couch as Patrick, giving him the space it seems like he needs. "I'm sorry if you felt at all pressured into going for a whiskey. I'm the one who initially brought up the idea and I kind of pulled you along for the ride." 

"I didn't feel pressured," Patrick says. "I don't think? Like, I was into the idea of it. Maybe not going for a _ride_ " - Patrick's face flushes a little at that and David is so in love with him -"but at least seeing where things _might_ go."

"Okay, this is a good thing to know. That's something we should have talked about more." David scoots a little closer to Patrick, so that their knees are touching.

"About whether or not I would want to have sex with Jake? I thought that was pretty much the reason we went over there," Patrick replies bluntly.

"Yes," David agrees. "But you also just said you don't know if you would have been open to doing penetrative things with Jake, and if we were ever in a situation like that again, with far, far fewer people, I would never want you to feel pressured into doing something just because we didn't set boundaries beforehand." Patrick nods, brows creased. 

"Is that a situation you want to be in again?" Patrick asks. David pauses for a moment, thinking about how he wanted to answer that.

"I'd be interested in that type of situation again if you were. Having sex with multiple partners can be very fun if the chemistry is right and there's a consensus on what everyone wants. Have you ever?" David starts to float the question, and Patrick shakes his head. "Would you want to? I'm not trying to suggest an open-relationship situation, but do you want the possibility of having experiences with other men entirely off the table?"

Patrick's hands tap against his thighs as he thinks it over. "I don't think I'm into in the idea of being with other men if you aren't also there," Patrick tells him and David smiles. "I'm not against the idea of finding a third sometimes, though, if the opportunity presents itself. Like, Jake is hot! We can both admit that! And he seemed pretty into the idea of getting with us. I don't know if he'd still be interested if it was just the two of us versus an entire room full of people, but if we do find someone who we both find attractive and shows an interest in us, I would be open to seeing what could happen with him. We'd have to talk more about what exactly that would involve, like we're realizing, but the idea doesn't have to be off the table."

David nods. "Okay. I'll follow any boundaries you come up with be that right now, while we're talking to a guy, or while we're," he fumbles for words for a moment, "in the middle of things. I've had these experiences before and you haven't so I want you to be the one who has final say over what happens. Sex should be fun and you shouldn't feel any pressure for it to go a certain way."

"Thank you for not pressuring me into an orgy, David," Patrick says with a dry voice that he somehow still manages to imbue with sincerity and David breaths out a laugh. 

"I mean I'd have stayed if you wanted to stay. Probably would've avoided Stevie's corner of the room but pretty soon you'll legally bound to mainly only having sex with me for the rest of your life so I wouldn't have blamed you for taking the opportunity when you could." David tries say it with a laugh to keep back the fear that is building up in his throat, has been dwelling in the back of his mind the majority of this conversation, as he says those words.

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Patrick asks with a small voice. He sounds hurt and the the lightness that had been building as they started to set these boundaries falls and _fuck_ that was not what David was trying to imply at all.

"No! Oh my god, no!" David's hands lurch out for Patrick's shoulders almost of their own accord and he tries to play it off as though he wanted to rub Patrick's shoulders rather than grab at him and not let go. "I just don't want you to miss out on opportunities you could be having." _If you weren't with me,_ he knows he should add, but he's afraid to.

"David, is this another Ken situation?" Patrick asks, before David can. He brings his hand up to one of David's, takes it, and guides it to his lap. David starts to shake his head before switching to a tight nod, hesitant to meet Patrick's eyes. When Patrick speaks again, his voice is soft. "David, I didn't want to be with anyone else then and I don't want to be with anyone else now. Is that why you brought up going over to Jake's to begin with?" 

"Kind of?" David says. He feels more grounded now, now that he's admitted it; like he can start to get the conversation back to where it initially started even though he knows this current one is more important. "Don't get me wrong, seeing you all worked up over him flirting with you was very attractive and I was very into the idea of watching you get all worked up again" - Patrick inhales almost subconsciously - "but you also seemed interested in the possibility and I wanted to give you the chance to try it. I want to give you everything you want, Patrick." He knocks their knees together softly and Patrick smiles at him. "And if that meant sometimes you have sex with other people, I was willing to talk about that and find what will make you happy."

" _You_ make me happy, David. I don't need Jake or Ken or Stevie," - David laughs at that and Patrick can't help but join him - "to stay happy." David leans over and kisses him, long and sweet, resting his forehead against Patrick's. "You want to move over to the bed and not think about think about Jake or Ken or Stevie?" Patrick asks, his voice low.

"Fuck yeah," David says, grabbing Patrick's hand and tugging him up, hands already going to undo the buttons of his too-small shirt. They're halfway to the bed and already halfway undressed when David adds, "you _can_ think of Jake. If you want." Patrick blushes and David smirks.

Patrick guides David to the bed and gently pushes him onto it. David falls back willingly. "Maybe later," Patrick admits. "But right now I get you all to myself." And with that, he follows David onto the bed and promptly ensures that David doesn't think about anyone else for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who felt like David and Patrick's story line from The Wingman ended abruptly, right?
> 
> I don't know that I got their voices exactly right but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
